Even in Death
by hotarut52
Summary: first one-shot ever chizuru and hijikata was separated. But even in death, they will still wait and love each other and it does took time. [I will accept any advices, I'm worried for a friend right now, I mean always] please r


**Even in Death**

**Set in the timeline of Hakuouki Hekketsuroku 11, where Hijikata layed uncousious or dead.**

He died as a warrior, and as an oni. He left his own love for he can not handle the pain in his body that consumes him everytime he uses his power. A great loss of blood troubles him too.

As morning rises, Saito Hajime and Shinpachi Nagakura, arrived where Chizuru's and Hijikata's location is. With a tired face, as if they never rested.

"Yukimura, what happened here?" Asked Saito as he examined Kazama's body laying on the ground dead. "Kazama... Is he dead?"

No words escaped Chizuru's mouth, her heart was broken for what she had watched just later. All she can do is nod in response.

"I see, Shinpachi, get Kazama's body and throw it in the water" Saito commanded, Shinpachi was going to ask why but Saito continued, "Make sure that HE will not be seen again, those oni will be coming here hunting us if they ever knew that the heir of the Kazama clan was killed by a human"

"Okay then" Shinpachi had a smirk on his face. "Heh, what about Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru looked at them as she ended her doki doki feelings about Hijikata Toshizou. Finally, she spoke:

"I'm okay, Nagakura-san" She stated firmly. "I trully am, I am just going to stay here... If I could, that is"

"Neh, Don't tell me that he's D-"

"Dead?" Chizuru's shaking because of fear, she could not ever live without her beloved person, she would actually kill herself just to be with him. "No, I believe that he's alive!"

"Just like the fukucho" Saito smiled. "Never lose hope then"

Chizuru nodded as she caress the hair of Hijikata, whispering something on the lifeless corpse, "Hijikata-san, if you ever come back, you will not find me here, but you'll find me back in Edo"

"I will always be waiting for you, I swear as an oni"

Shinpachi finished wrapping mummy linen on Kazama's body and threw it in the ocean.

"Now!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "What will you do, Chizuru-chan?"

"I don't know... Maybe, wait for him?" Replied Chizuru with a sad face full of anger for she have not even helped the man she loved. "In Edo... I will wait for him always"

"Would you like to be there accompanied by us?" Offered Saito. "Don't worry, we'll guide you till your home"

"Thanks, I'd love to" Chizuru kissed Hijikata's forehead as she followed Nagakura and Hajime.

They were in the ship, Chizuru still can not move on. She still thinks about Hijikata and about her future. She do not know what to do, her clan died in the hands of the Old Bakufu Army long ago, her twin was killed by Kazama, her uncle was killed by the rasetsu. And now, the only one she had left, was gone. But, she still had a friend, and hopes that her friend is still there.

When Chizuru reached the final destination of the ship, she said her goodbyes and thank yous to Shinpachi and Saito like a broken record.

When she was walking, she encountered Sen-hime, which seems that God shows sympathy for her.

"O'sen-chan!" Chizuru hugged her friend tightly. "I missed you!"

"Okay, okay." Sen-hime pulled away. "What happened?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Come on, you are changing the conversation here, tell me what happened?"

Chizuru sighed. "Hijikata-san... He... He died"

Sen-hime's shocked, her friend suffered so much, which seems like her life is going to end with her unhappy.

"Okay, then" Sen-hime closed her eyes. "Then let's go"

They travelled as fast as the blow of the wind. As they reached Shimabara, they chatted for a little longer.

~A few months Later~

Chizuru can't still move on, even in her dreams, she still see Hijikata with her, holding her close, even if he is dead. She watched the ceremony of his burial, and cried uncontrollably that day. She knew that even in his death, she still loves him.

Also, when Chizuru lived with Sen-hime, Sen-hime and Chizuru still waits for Hijikata, even he is dead, Chizuru didn't lose hope.

One night, Chizuru decided to sleep alone in her house, the house where the memories of her uncle still remains in her heart. She fell asleep quickly and embraced a pillow muttering Hijikata all the time.

~Chizuru's dream~

I was with him again, his warm, and almost real that made me hope that maybe its just a fake body of his that was buried. But, how can I assure that?

We danced in the moonlight, we do not care if the people were watching, as long as we can savor this moment.

"Chizuru, I am sorry that I left you" apologized Hijikata as he lowered his head. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I love you, even in death, I swear"

Before I could continue, a chilly wind had ruled inside.

~Back to reality~

I woke up from my dream, yawning, because it was such a wonderful dream I ever had. I stopped all of this thoughts when I saw a man under A sakura tree looking at me.

"Chizuru"

I was drawn closer until he was close to me, I knew that he was a spirit now, but I still can't believe he is here. His kiss in my lips was like a wind, its all a wind, a cold wind.

"Even in death, I will love you forever, as your man, I will never leave you, I may be dead but my spirit and heart is alive only for you"

**I know, a crappy ending. I just can't think so much, I am thinking so much about... Sewing clothes lately and bothered because people call me 'cute'. I understand if you don't want this one-shot, its lame. But I would appreciate it if you tell me what can I do to make it better because I'm crying right now because of that sad Japanese song all the time played by my sister.**

**Anyway, please R&R**


End file.
